


A Few New Steps

by Loki_is_on_crack



Category: Six Chads
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_is_on_crack/pseuds/Loki_is_on_crack
Summary: Tyrone doesn't know how to dance, so he asks his best friend since childhood for private lessons.  It goes very well.





	A Few New Steps

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom “Six Chads” was originally created by someone over on the reddit r/braincels (one of many places [incels](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=incel) hang out), and its characters are described [here](https://i.redditmedia.com/chXGBMPzcOba_Jr3QCGU9iz_JOjfLlztaPjieiPoZKU.png?w=1024&s=c3e0c7aec560ca2052fe2969ac3ee152). I’ve lost track of the original post, or I’d link to that. As it is, I can at least give you the image they created.
> 
> For those unfamiliar with incel culture, a Chad is a man who is wildly successful with women. "Chang" and "Tyrone" are racial variants.
> 
> At the time of this writing, there are only two Six Chads fics on Ao3, and they're both mine. I would love very much not to be the only person writing in this fandom -- I don't even want to the best writer in this fandom. If you want to write your own Six Chads fic, please do it, especially if you're better than me! (But include a link to the aforementioned image, because this is an admittedly obscure fandom with only a character bible and no actual canon material.)

Enrique opened the front door of his house. “Tyrone! ¿Qué pasa? Glad you could make it, come on in!”

Tyrone came in. “Wow, you did a lot with the place.”

“I had to give us a little room, right?” This was a bit of an understatement. A couple of the smaller recliners had been pushed into the far corners of the living room. The rest of the furniture -- couches, tables, and a couple of lamps -- had been moved out of the room entirely. Only the entertainment center remained where it had been. “So, you came here to learn. Let’s get started.”

“Great!”

“The first thing is poise. Stand tall and proud. You need to tell everyone in the room, without saying a word, ‘I could have any of you, or all of you at once, any time I want, any time you’re ready for me.’ Then, you make eye contact. You’re asking, with only your eyes, ‘are you ready for me?’ If she makes eye contact with you, she’s ready. If not, move on. Then you take her hand, and that’s where the fun starts. Try it!”

Tyrone stood tall, all six-foot-four of him, and locked eyes with Enrique. It would have been arresting, if he could have kept from nervously cracking up. “Sorry, sorry.”

“It’s okay. So, hands here, and we’ll do it without music first, just with the feet. Slow. Slow. Quick, quick, slow. Slow. Slow. Quick, quick, slow. Left. Right. Left, right, together. Left. Right. Left, right, together.”

The two danced, with Tyrone technically leading, though truthfully, Enrique was guiding him more than letting him lead. Enrique moved like a very graceful cat. Tyrone moved... well, he’s new at this, give him a break. “Okay, you’re technically doing it right, but you’re too rigid. Relax a little. Just flow. Lemme put some music on, you’ll feel the dance better.” Enrique took out his phone and pecked at it; [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7mTEh5awKGQ) came from the entertainment center. “I’ve sent you this music before, right?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay. So you remember the part where everyone in the orchestra eats a chili? That’s when we’ll start. For now, just feel the music.”

 

An hour later, Tyrone had graduated from “clumsy oaf” to “pretty good for a beginner.” He was genuinely leading Enrique in a circle around the room, rather than letting Enrique push him into leading position, though Enrique was still doing much more complicated moves. The two were also much closer together as they danced, which was starting to introduce new and intriguing levels of awkward. “Enrique?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it just me, or do you have a hard-on?”

“You got me. It’s a very sensual dance when you do it right, these things happen. I didn’t want to mention it, but I noticed you were hard, too.”

“Yeah,” Tyrone said, _very_ nervously.

“It’s okay. Like I said, it’s a very sensual dance. And we are very close, have been since we were kids. But that doesn’t mean we _have_ to do anything. I teach dance for a living; this wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to take a cold shower after a lesson, and I know you’re straight--”

“It’s okay, you’re not the first guy I’ve had.”

“Really?”

“I’m with the CIA, and sometimes we do, um, _things_ for our country. [I know a lady who had to hide in a cake, once](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=px593VRs7vk&t=4m07s). So, yeah, I’ve had men. It would be really nice to try it with someone I’m not trying to pump for information, though. I’ve never done it with a guy I cared about before. That’s why I’m nervous.”

In moments, they were in Enrique’s bedroom, which was a little crowded -- some of the furniture from the living room had been shoved in -- but the bed was clear. As he took Enrique’s clothes off, Tyrone marveled. He’d expected Enrique to be muscular; it takes a lot of strength to gracefully push a 235-pound man around on the dance floor. He didn’t expect _this._ “So this is why they call you ‘El Grande’?”

“No,” Enrique said with a smile. “The kids I teach how to read call me El Grande. This,” he said with a nod to his erection, “is _la_ grande. Let’s get you undressed. I’ve heard things about yours, and I’m dying to see for myself.”

“You heard right,” Tyrone said as he pulled down his pants and underwear.

“Yeah, I guess so. So, who’s on top?”

“I’ve been leading all night, but you’re better at it. You first.”

Tyrone didn’t see Enrique take lube and condoms from the nightstand, but suddenly, he had them. After the usual one-finger-two-finger-three-finger one often encounters in slash, Enrique was slowly easing his dick into Tyrone’s ass, and Tyrone was groaning with delight. After a few slow thrusts, he sped up a bit, and gently wrapped his hands around Tyrone’s dick. The tempo of his thrusts progressed from tango, to hard rock, to death metal, and Tyrone kept up with him the entire time. Enrique was as skilled at leading in bed as on the dance floor; when he could tell that Tyrone was getting too close, he pulled his hands away and slowed down. Eventually, when he was ready to climax himself, he sped up and grasped Tyrone’s throbbing dick, stroking madly until they came together.

 

A half-hour later...

“I can’t believe it took us this long to get here.”

“Me either. I wish you’d been my first, instead of some foreign agent who had intel I needed. So, round two?”

“Yeah. But this time, you lead.”

 

Meanwhile, in the apartment complex across the street from Enrique’s house, lived someone who hated him. He hated his handsome face, he hated his nice fit body, he hated how he attracted women with ease. He hated how he took men that were already very good with women and taught them how to be even better with women. He hated how single mothers looked at him when they picked up their children from his literacy tutoring, and he hated the single mothers even more. He wished he could beat him up, but he’d seen Enrique fight: not only did he kick that one gangbanger’s ass, he made it look like a ballet.

He needed to vent. He clicked a random thread on r/inceltears, then clicked REPLY on a random comment.

> `Go suck Chads dick you roastie whore`

This made him feel a little better.

> `I hope you get rpaed you dirty cnut`

Emboldened by the lack of immediate consequences for his flames, he continued to click random comments and leave incendiary replies. With any luck, he could traumatize a few dozen stacies before he’d eventually be banned. Maybe his life would have meaning if he insulted enough people.


End file.
